Aspects of the present invention relate to methods, devices and systems for security alarm systems that assess threat indications from sensor inputs and automatically take loss prevention actions based on said assessments without requiring human review or intervention.
Security alarm systems are generally designed to detect the occurrence of a condition that presents a risk of loss to a protected domain, such as unauthorized entries or other intrusions into secure, protected areas (for example, building, room, display area, safe, yard, property grounds, automobile, closed roadways, etc.). Security alarm systems are used in residential, commercial, industrial, and governmental organization properties for protection against burglary (theft) or property damage, as well as to ensure personal safety protection against intruders.
Security alarm systems may also provide life safety functions, such as fire detection and suppression services, flood warning and prevention, and severe weather warnings and associated loss prevention actions (for example, to trigger the automated closing of storm shutters over windows, fire doors to protect corridors or segment large buildings into smaller, separated areas).